


A little more learning

by onvavoir



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: At least not anymore, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sequel, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onvavoir/pseuds/onvavoir
Summary: Follow up to A little learning





	

Bucky's not one hundred percent sure that he isn't dreaming the next time he wakes. He pinches himself, and when he opens his eyes again they're still there, Steve and Peg-- Agent Carter, in bed next to him in this abandoned rathole. Steve's back is warm against him, and Bucky can't resist the urge to smooth his hand down its finely-muscled contours.

"Hm?" Steve asks, then lifts his head, and Bucky withdraws for a moment. "Oh. Hm."

Steve smiles a sleepy smile and subsides again.

"G'back to sleep, Buck."

"I gotta commit this picture to memory, Stevie. I may never see it again."

He's joking, but then he isn't really. He's all too aware of how short life can be, and he wants to enjoy every moment of this night, especially since it'll likely never happen again. They'll go back to the fight, and if there's any justice in this goddamn world, Steve and Peggy will get married after the war and have a bunch of ridiculously cute and precocious kids.

"You're making me feel like a sex object," Steve murmurs.

"Ain't you heard the way people talk about you? Got news for you, pal, you're already a sex object."

"Am not."

Bucky rolls his eyes.

"Ask Carter, she'll tell you. Hell, you were on tour with those USO girls, you know how women talk. God, Stevie, your ass..."

Bucky shifts down. He presses his lips to Steve's buttock, mouths at it, bites at another spot.

"Hey, hey! You keep your filthy, depraved hands away from my ass."

He takes Steve's admonishment as the invitation it is and mouths at Steve's backside a little more. Steve's still ticklish, and he squirms underneath Bucky's attention. Bucky pokes at his sides.

"Knock it off!" Steve says. "

Bucky grins. He makes eye contact with Carter over Steve's shoulder. She raises a finely penciled eyebrow at him, and he dips his head again, this time to drag his tongue from Steve's tailbone up to the small of his back. Steve's breath catches, his body going taut.

"Buck... what are you doing."

"Nothin'."

He grins again and kisses his way back down. Steve's stopped wriggling, breath gone shallow and unsteady. Bucky presses a few more open-mouthed kisses to the muscle of his ass and glances up again. Carter's watching him closely.

"Bucky..." Steve breathes.

"You want me to stop, pal, just say the word."

Steve says nothing, so Bucky drags his tongue down the cleft of Steve's ass and makes him gasp. He buries his face in Peggy's breasts, and she curls an arm around the back of his neck. Bucky spreads Steve's ass open with his thumbs, pauses.

"You blush _everywhere_ , don't you honey?"

"Shut up," Steve manages, muffled.

"Yes, sir."

He ducks his head and licks, heavy and wet, and Steve makes a choked noise. Bucky drags his tongue in circles, a little deeper and a little harder each one, until his tongue is as deep in Steve's ass as he can get it. If Bucky had to take a guess, he'd say Steve's red-faced, gasping against Peggy's tits and clutching at the sheets. He thrusts his tongue, and Steve's ass tightens around it while his frame shakes. Bucky tongue-fucks him for a little while, messy and wet, leisurely, until Steve moans and pushes his ass back against Bucky's face. His back arches a little, and that's the sign Bucky was waiting for. He shifts his weight and gently works in one finger alongside his tongue.

"Bucky! Oh--"

"Shh, quiet Steve, you'll wake the neighbors," Bucky murmurs, and he pushes his finger in deeper. "I'm showing you all my best tricks, sweetheart. You oughta take notes."

Steve doesn't look capable of taking much of anything-- except, maybe, Bucky thinks with excitement, maybe his dick, if he's good. He curls his finger to stroke a little, and Steve practically comes apart.

"Oh jesus, Bucky... what are you... oh my god..."

Bucky gives him another hard swipe of his tongue to keep him wet, one of them might have vaseline but there's no guarantee, and pushes in a second finger. He pushes harder now, like he thinks Steve might like, less with the gentle and more with the rough. He's gratified when Steve moans again, in a different key. He kisses Peggy and moans into her mouth. Bucky catches her eye over Steve's shoulder and raises his eyebrows.  
Up on his knees now, Bucky rocks his hips to get a little friction for his hard-on against the bed. He's feeling bolder now, but there's no guarantee Steve will be up for it, even now that Bucky's got him pushing back on his fingers like an eager little slut. He looks up at Carter, and she lifts her chin.

"In my bag," she murmurs.

"Hm?"

Steve, as usual, is lagging behind in the figuring it out department, so it serves him right when Bucky lets go of him to go rifle through Peggy's rucksack. Fortunately for him, she's as militarily neat as Steve is, so Bucky finds the little jar of vaseline quickly. He gives her a brief excited look and then climbs back into bed, between Steve's legs.

"What the hell, Steve, you're all over the place."

Steve's writhed his way down almost to the end of the bed, still flushed red and making little gasping noises like he can't quite catch his breath. Bucky looks up at Carter, watching him with those big brown eyes, and then leans down to grab Steve by the hips. He pulls Steve down, just far enough for his knees to be on the floor and for his mouth to be level with Peggy's thighs. She pulls her legs up, a quick study, and then drapes her knees over Steve's shoulders so that he can eat her out in between moans. Bucky watches them for a minute, Peggy's hand tangled in Steve's hair, and Steve's back arching and flexing. Her eyelashes flutter when Steve sucks at her clit, and then Bucky has to tear his eyes away before he completely loses the thread of what he was doing.

He slicks his cock with some of the vaseline and sighs. Looks at Carter from beneath his eyelashes, and maybe it's Steve's tongue in her, but she seems to like what she sees. Bucky takes two fingers and slicks up Steve's hole. His body shudders, tightens up. Bucky shushes him and kneads at his ass until he's pliant again, until he's shoving back onto Bucky's fingers again and moaning into Carter's cunt. It hardly seems real, that he's about to do this, about to finally get his dick into Steve, and all while Peggy Carter watches. Miracles do happen.

Bucky lines up and resists the urge to sink into Steve's ass completely. He goes slow, watches Steve's fingers dig into Peggy's thighs, and he feels it when Steve lets go. The resistance eases, and Bucky pushes all the way into him, all the way to the hilt, and loses his breath. He bows his head and bites his lip. He could come so quickly like this, just a few hard thrusts into Steve's tight little ass, but he wants it to last. He wants Steve to make Peggy come over and over while Bucky's cock drives into him. He wants Steve to see stars.

"God... Steve... baby," he sighs. "Your ass is perfect, god you're so... fuck, Stevie, what you do to me."

He can't help it-- he thrusts a little harder, and Steve pants against Peggy's thigh.

"Bucky... Buck... oh god, Buck... you..."

Then Carter shoves Steve's head back between her legs, and the moans quiet. Bucky can feel it climbing up his spine. It climbs a little higher as he watches Carter's thighs quake. She bites her lip. She glances at Bucky and just as quickly looks down again. He's not sure if she's embarrassed or just being coy. Would she fuck him, he wonders, or does she only have eyes for Steve?

Bucky reaches beneath Steve to get a hand around his dick, and all hell breaks loose. Steve bucks his hips up, hard, pushes into Bucky's hand and loses it completely. His body tightens around Bucky's dick, makes him gasp, and then the pair of them come, pressed together, making a mess of the bed.

Once Bucky can move again, he looks up at Carter, who's stroking Steve's hair and watching Bucky like she thinks there might be more to him than the cocky kid with a big mouth. He eases out of Steve with a sigh and kisses his way up Steve's back to nuzzle the nape of his neck.

"God, Buck... what'd you do to me..." Steve murmurs.

"Fucked you hard, pal, and you took it like a champ. C'mon, let's go get cleaned up before we make a mess of Agent Carter."

He drags Steve with him to the lavatory and cleans the pair of them up. Steve's loose and warm, the most relaxed Bucky's seen him in, well, maybe ever. He grabs Bucky by the waist and pulls him in for a languid kiss.

"How come we weren't doing this before?" Steve says.

Bucky knows what he's implying, and he tries not to take it personal.

"You kidding? I would've broken you in half, kid."

Steve rolls his eyes.

"I ain't that delicate."

"Not anymore, pal, not anymore."

Bucky kisses him again, smiling. He can't pretend that he's not enjoying having Steve to himself for a few minutes. Steve smells like Peggy, like her fancy French perfume and her makeup and her sex. It's intoxicating. Bucky kisses it off his neck and drinks it in when they kiss again.

"Lotta guys like that?" Steve asks.

"Enough of 'em," Bucky says. "If you want, you can do me later."

He isn't expecting Steve's fingers to tighten so intensely in his hair. He lets his head tip back and smiles.

"You like the sound of that, darlin?"

"Yeah..." Steve whispers, nodding. "Yeah, I do."

They dawdle for a few more minutes, then come back to bed to find Carter asleep, curled up on her side looking like a particularly voluptuous angel. An angel who's drooling a little on the bedspread. Bucky grins at Steve, who curls up behind her like they were made to fit together. Bucky looks at them and tries not to feel sad. He wishes they had a few more nights like this before the war reminds them how lucky they are to be alive at all. Steve lifts his head.

"C'mere."

He reaches for Bucky's hand and pulls him in, rests their hands on Peggy's hip and then settles back in.


End file.
